1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a surface protective tape.
2. Description of Related Art
As a measure for reducing the thickness of the semiconductor elements, a back grinding method may be applied to a semiconductor substrate, for example, semiconductor wafer on one principal surface, for example, a front surface of which a plurality of semiconductor elements are formed. The back grinding method includes mechanically grinding the other principal surface, for example, a back surface, on which an electronic circuit is not formed, of the semiconductor substrate.
After the back grinding process, dicing process is performed to the semiconductor substrate to individuate the semiconductor element.
Related art is discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-48039, etc.